Retour vers le passé
by Jijisub
Summary: Watanuki se réveille blessé un matin. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Dômeki a l'air si jeune ? Wata x Dome Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes,

Annonce : ce chapitre a été corrigé. Vu les remarques virulentes de certaines lectrices... J'ai fait appel à ma gentille Beta qui s'occupe normalement que de mes corrections de Bleach. Merci Ernia, t'es un ange...

Disclamer : XXX Holic appartient au groupe Clamp

Résumé :

Watanuki a la surprise un matin de se réveiller blessé. Il se rend compte qu'il se retrouve dans une autre époque. Pourquoi se retour dans le passé ? (désolée, mais je savais pas quoi mettre en résumé. C'est pourrave... mais bon ! sniff... Gomen)

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Watanuki se réveilla… Il se sentait un peu mal et se demandait pourquoi ! Il leva sa main droite et la posa sur son visage. « Tiens, pensa t'il ma main est… bandée ? » Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un lit baldaquin avec des papillons… de l'encens flottait dans la chambre. « Tiens, cette fragrance, on dirait un mélange de Camphre et de Benjoin. Y avait-t'il un dégagement à en faire ? ».

Le cuisinier notait les détails inconsciemment et s'en trouvait fort surpris. « On dirait que je suis dans la chambre que j'avais chez Yuko ! Impossible… ». Il se leva péniblement et il se rendit compte que son corps était couvert de bandage. « Que m'est-il arrivé en une nuit dont je ne puisse me rappeler ? » Finalement, il réussit à se dégager des couvertures et s'assit sur le lit. « Bon sang, je suis dans un bien piteux état. »

Lentement, il se leva et voulu se lever mais il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Aïlle... aïlle… aïlle … souffla t'il d'une voix très rauque, à peine un murmure.

Il entendit des pas précipités et le shoji glissa. Il entendit une exclamation et la voix de Dômeki qui s'exclamait :

- Ahhh… Watanuki… Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Tiens, sa voix est inquiète ? Mais que se passe t'il donc ? ». Il sentit deux bras le retourner très gentiment et il croisa les yeux dorés de Dômeki… qui paraissait avoir environ 17-18 ans ? « Hein… Mais… Qu'est-ce… »

- Watanuki, mais que cherches tu donc à faire ? demanda Yuko. Tu n'as vraiment aucune conscience de tes blessures ?

Dans le même temps, l'archer l'avait reposé sur le lit avec la plus grande précaution. Dômeki se redressa et Kimihiro laissa son regard glisser de Dômeki à Yuko avec la plus grande stupéfaction. Il voulu parler mais Yuko l'en empêcha…

- Non, Watanuki… n'essaye pas de parler. Le coup que tu as reçu à la gorge n'est pas complètement guérit, lui intima la sorcière.

Watanuki se demandait dans quel genre de rêve il était. Tout cela lui semblait si réel. « Attend, se dit-il dans sa tête. Dômeki à l'air d'avoir 17-18 ans et Yuko est encore dans cette dimension. Une blessure à la gorge et j'ai l'air d'être très gravement blessé… quoi que si je suis dans la même période temporelle que Dômeki c'est courant… mais une blessure à la gorge… ça veut dire que j'ai 18 ans ? » Il soupira intérieurement… Décidément, c'était le pompon. Soit, la veille il avait abusé de l'alcool à la fête qui avait été organisé par Sakura et Shaolan de la 46ème dimension, mais bon… A CE POINT !! Enfin, c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. C'était inéluctable… ».

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. « Peut-être que si je dors, je reviendrai au sein de ma propre époque ? ». Il entendit vaguement Yuko qui lui parlait… mais il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il se laissa porter par la mélodie de sa voix et s'endormit.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Yuko avait été surprise quand elle avait entendu les pas précipités de Dômeki provenir de la chambre où dormait Watanuki. Elle l'avait suivit et avait, à sa grande surprise vu le blessé étalé de tout son long sur le sol. « Incroyable, pensa-t'elle. Il est resté dans le coma pendant 3 mois… Enfin, vu la gravité des blessures... Le jeune homme avait été battu et laissé pour mort.

Lorsque Dômeki l'avait découvert, il l'avait immédiatement emmené chez Yuko. Et depuis ce temps là, le cuisinier ne s'était pas réveillé. Son état semblait toujours stationnaire et Yuko en venait à se demander si le jeune homme se réveillerait un jour. Alors, le voir qui essayait de se lever et parfaitement conscient de ses gestes l'avait plus que choquée. Elle avait croisé son regard vairon où elle y avait lu la plus grande surprise. Elle avait sentit à ce moment là quelque chose de différent. C'était bien Watanuki… mais avec quelque chose en plus qu'elle ne savait pas comment expliquer… ce qui la laissait perplexe.

Elle regarda l'archer qui semblait perturbé… Elle se dirigea vers lui et posa une main délicate sur son épaule…

- Ne t'inquiète plus. Maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, il ne retombera plus dans le coma. Et comme à son habitude, il est suffisamment inconscient pour se lever alors que son état ne le permet pas. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant avant qu'il ne se rétablisse.

- Si vous le dites… murmura la voix fatiguée du jeune homme.

Dômeki était heureux car d'un côté, il avait pu voir que Watanuki s'était enfin réveillé de son long sommeil. Mais de l'autre, il avait été bouleversé de le voir se lever et de le voir ainsi étalé de tout son long. Cela lui avait rappelé la fois où il… Il ferma les yeux, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il essayait d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu, mais comment faire ? Comment oublier ? Watanuki s'en souvenait-il ? Il avait semblé surpris de les voir, mais il n'y avait aucune frayeur dans son regard, uniquement de la surprise. Était-il amnésique? Dômeki se décida de rentrer au temple. Il en saurait peut-être plus le lendemain…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Watanuki se réveilla et il vit qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de Yuko. « Soit, pensa t'il… c'est que cela doit-être ! ». Il entendit près de lui, le doux son de vêtements que l'on froisse. Il vit Yuko dans son champ de vision. Elle le regardait avec un doux sourire.

- Tu es bien Kimihiro Watanuki.

En entendant cette affirmation, Watanuki sourit. Il savait bien que cette dernière trouverait rapidement « le problème ». Il cligna simplement des yeux en signe d'affirmation. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose… hier, dans sa surprise il n'avait absolument pas écouté son corps qui lui criait son agonie.

- Mais tu n'es pas tout à fait toi n'est-ce pas?

Il cligna de nouveau des yeux en signe d'assentiment.

- Quel âge as-tu Kimihiro ?

C'est parce ce qu'il ne pouvait pas rire… mais, il l'aurait fait sans problème s'il avait pu se servir de sa voix. Il souleva sa main gauche valide et montra quatre doigts puis montra 2 doigts…

- Tu as 42 ans ?

Watanuki cligna des yeux d'assentiment. Yuko s'assit sur le bord du lit et le fixa avec beaucoup d'attention. Dans les yeux de Kimihiro, il put voir une très grande tendresse à son égard et beaucoup de douceur. Ses yeux étaient intelligents et elle pu y lire beaucoup de sagesse. « Non, ce n'est définitivement plus le regard d'un adolescent. »

- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer de cette manière.

Kimihiro leva légèrement les bras en une expression du style : c'était inéluctable. Elle entendit gratter à la porte et pria d'entrer dans la chambre. Watanuki vit entrer dans son champ de vision Himawari et Dômeki. Ces derniers semblaient rongés par l'inquiétude. Le cuisinier leur adressa alors un doux sourire rassurant. Kimihiro leva son bras gauche et fit un signe d'apaisement. Après tout, il était en vie.

- Nous avons été si inquiet pour toi, Watanuki. Faire une chute pareille… murmura Himawari.

Kimihiro leva un sourcil de surprise… une chute ? Il n'était certainement pas tombé… mais, apparemment, c'était l'excuse officielle. Il croisa le regard de Dômeki qui semblait à la fois inquiet et surpris. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il savait. Dômeki releva un sourcil « sait-il ? ». Kimihiro cligna des yeux et un sourire amer apparut sur son visage.

- Ça ne va pas, Watanuki ?

Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et tapota la main qu'elle avait posée à côté de lui. Moro apparût à la porte et apporta un plateau. Elle était silencieuse et elle repartit dans le même silence.

-Watanuki il te faut reprendre des forces. Tu crois que tu pourras manger ?

Le cuisinier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Himawari lui donna des bouchés d'omelette, de riz et de légumes à la becquée. Dômeki le redressa un peu dans le lit, afin qu'il puisse boire par lui-même. Kimihiro les remercia en posant sa main gauche devant lui et en baissant les yeux. Ensuite, lentement il se laissa gagner par la douce torpeur du sommeil.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Himawari était partie. Ravie de voir son ami de nouveau éveillé mais surtout vivant. Quand à Dômeki, il était surpris par le comportement du jeune homme. Il était souriant et il avait même cru voir une lueur de complicité dans son regard lors de leur échange silencieux. De plus, le fait qu'il accepte son aide et qu'il les ait remercié aussi respectueusement, ne laissait présager rien de bon à Dômeki. Il attendit Yuko sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Watanuki. Celle-ci remarqua immédiatement son air interrogateur.

- Viens, lui dit-elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle. Elle prit place sur son canapé et arrangea artistiquement son kimono pour révéler ses formes généreuses, même si sur Dômeki cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet ! Elle soupira intérieurement…

- Je suppose que tu as remarqué le comportement de Kimihiro et que cela te surprend ?

- Oui… je sais que c'est lui… mais pas tout à fait…

La sorcière des dimensions éclata de rire.

- Tu es perspicace Dômeki-kun… Elle prit un air mystérieux. En fait, j'ai eu une « petite conversation » avec lui ce matin.

L'archer souleva un sourcil interrogatif quand au fait d'avoir une conversation avec une personne qui ne pouvait pas parler.

- Le contenu est la seule chose qui t'intéresse non ? Bien… en voyant son hochement de tête affirmatif. Il m'a donné son accord pour te révéler en partie la vérité.

- En partie ?

- J'y viens. Le Watanuki que nous avons dans nos murs actuellement, n'est pas le Watanuki que nous connaissons. En fait, sa conscience future est venue s'installer dans son corps d'aujourd'hui.

Après un temps de réflexion…

- Si je comprends bien, c'est un Watanuki du futur mais dans son corps d'aujourd'hui ?

- Tu as tout compris !!

Elle reprit plus sérieusement :

- C'est pour cela qu'il accepte « si bien » les choses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a eu « ce voyage » de l'âme, mais il y a apparemment quelque chose que lui seul, en tant que « personne » du futur peut faire, mais que sa « personne » d'aujourd'hui est incapable de produire.

- Il a quel âge en réalité ?

- Il n'a pas voulu que je te révèle son âge.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'il te le dira lui-même lorsqu'il aura retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Dômeki resta encore un moment avec la sorcière des dimensions. Puis, il prit congé et retourna dans son temple. Il était bouleversé d'avoir appris que « son » Kimihiro n'était plus tout à fait le même que celui qu'il avait connu. Certes, c'était pour une courte période… mais c'était comme s'il avait à faire à un inconnu dans le fond.

°0°0°0°

à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

coucou...

Me voici de retour avec cette fic. Elle prend un tournant que j'avais pas spécialement prévue. Mais bon... j'espère que vous la trouverez intéressante tout de même.

Couple : Wata x Dome - vu l'histoire les caractères ne sont pas identique à ceux que vous pourriez lire dans le manga.

Disclamer : Ca appartient toujours au groupe Clamp...

Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Ca fait toujours très plaisir. Merci !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Watanuki se réveilla difficilement… il sentait une chaleur inconnu à côté de lui… « Qu'est ce que c'est que… ». Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et tomba sur le visage de… Hiruka ?? Non… Puis, sa mémoire lui revint sur les évènements qui il avait l'impression s'était déroulé la veille. Il s'assit d'un coup et hurla. Il porta sa main à la gorge et il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait s'exprimer… Il regarda son corps… aucune blessure. Aurai t'il rêvé cette agression ? Y'aurait-il eu autant de détail. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur son corps… c'était quoi se kimono en soie ?

Il entendit un bruissement d'étoffe à côté de lui et se tourna vers un Dômeki adulte qui le regardait avec curiosité. Les yeux de Watanuki étaient horrifiés. Il voulu reculer mais la main qu'il posa derrière lui s'emmêlèrent avec quelque chose de soyeux qui ressemblait… il baissa les yeux de longs cheveux noirs !! Et ces cheveux apparemment ? Il entendit vaguement qu'on l'appelait mais il avait sombré dans les bras de l'inconscience.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Dômeki s'était éveillé au son d'un cri de panique. Il avait levé péniblement les yeux pour voir Kimihiro s'agiter. Que lui arrivait-il encore… ça faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arriver, en fait se dit-il. Il se redressa et vit que le médium était en proie à une réelle crise de panique. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et il plissa les yeux pour l'observer quelques secondes… « C'est pas vrai ! le moment est enfin arrivé ? » Il savait que cela arriverait mais, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ces évènements étaient arrivés qu'il ne savait plus très bien par où commencer.

- Kimihiro l'appela t'il

Mais Watanuki bascula en arrière et l'archer eu juste le temps de l'accueillir dans ses bras.

Il était un peu consterné et tendu. Il allongea correctement son compagnon et soupira. Il lui caressa doucement ces longs cheveux éparpillés autour de lui. C'était le seul moment où ils flottaient librement autour de lui. Finalement, il quitta la chaleur des draps pour se diriger vers la cuisine et prépara un thé bien chaud. Kimihiro allait certainement se réveiller bientôt. Il fallait qu'il trouve les paroles justes. Il se rappela soudainement du corps de son compagnon quand il l'avait retrouvé mutilé au cours d'une risque dans lequel il avait été pris en otage. Il se disait que « ça » et la traversé dans le temps, cela lui ferai certainement beaucoup !

Il soupira et prit un plateau pour apporter les deux thés dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Il soupira à nouveau « ça va pas être facile de se retrouver avec un Kimihiro de 18 ans mentalement avec un corps de 42 ans… » et il gémit au temps que se transfert de son âme allait prendre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu. « Plus de câlin avant un bon bout de temps » pensa t'il .

Il s'approcha du magicien et posa sa main sur la sienne.. attendant, patiemment que ce dernier se réveille. Il l'appela gentiment « - Watanuki »… il vit les paupières de l'homme papillonner, pour finalement se fixer au plafond. Il le vit blêmir et la panique semblait refaire surface…

- Bonjour Watanuki… Je t'ai préparé du thé. Peux-tu m'écouter ?

Surpris par les paroles de l'autre homme le médium arrêta de gesticuler et fixa ses yeux vairon dans les siens. Dômeki lui sourit gentiment…

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Kimihiro

Dômeki lui tendit une tasse fumante de thé et lui proposa d'abord de boire un peu du liquide fumant et qu'il allait lui expliquer la situation… Watanuki se redressa avec précaution et tendit la main pour prendre la tasse et là… il s'aperçu des bagues qu'il portait à ses longs doigts fins. Ces mêmes mains semblaient aussi différentes. C'était quoi tout ça. Il se mit à trembler. C'était un véritable choc ! La panique recommença à le gagner et son corps se mit à trembler.

- Dô..Dômeki… et il regarda l'homme très calme et silencieux en face de lui.

Ce dernier se releva et pris l'autre homme dans ses bras…

- Kimihiro… Kimihiro murmura t'il. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse moi t'expliquer, mais s'il te plaît calme toi. Tout va bien, je suis là…

Le médium au son de sa voix parfaitement calme et sereine se laissa bercer contre le torse large de son vis-à-vis. Il tremblait toujours mais ses gestes de panique avaient disparus. Le sentant, l'archer le serra un peu plus contre lui… mais une réaction d'autodéfense apparût chez le magicien. Ces yeux rencontrant ceux de Dômeki, ce dernier vit que Kimihiro était en fait prit par une émotion qui ressemblait à de la terreur !

- Lâ.. lâche moi ! hurla t'il

- Kim..

- Non…

et l'homme recula précipitamment pour se plaquer contre un coin de la pièce. Il se mit d'ailleurs à observer tout autour de lui avec terreur. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Un sanglot au fond de sa gorge… Dômeki essaya de s'approcher de l'homme, mais celui-ci leva la tête vers lui et son regard fou croisa le sien…

- Surtout, restez où vous êtes… sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, déformée par la terreur

Dômeki stoppa son mouvement et attendit. Le médium tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui lui semblait une éternité… Watanuki demanda à l'archer…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Shizuka Dômeki

- Faux s'exclama l'autre…

- Je suis Shizuka Dômeki que tu connaîtras dans un peu plus de 20 ans Kimihiro dit-il doucement…

Le cuisinier leva les yeux vers l'archer surprit.

- dans plus de 20 ans ??

- Oui répondit très calmement l'archer. Lors de tes 18 ans, tu t'es fait… agresser dit-il d'une voix neutre…

- C'était hier hurla Watanuki

- Pour la partie de l'âme qui se situe dans le corps de Kimihiro d'aujourd'hui… oui ! Mais lorsque j'ai vécu cette période… c'était il y a environ 24 ans…

- Pas possible… Kimihiro le regardait hagard.

- J'ai rencontré ton toi de maintenant, il y a 24 ans de cela… et je vois que le toi d'il y a 24 ans et avec moi aujourd'hui. Un peu compliqué dit-il tout à coup pensif !

- Où.. où est Yûko ?

- Elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde lui dit gentiment Dômeki

Kimihiro se replia si c'était encore possible plus sur lui-même…

- Ecoute moi. Je ne t'approcherai pas, sauf si tu me le demandes. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé…

Le cuisinier finit par hocher la tête et attendit le récit de l'homme devant lui qui prétendait être Dômeki Shizuka. Un petit silence s'installa… l'archer semblait chercher ses mots. Finalement, il commença à expliquer la situation.

- Kimihiro… il y a environ 24 ans, tu t'es fait agresser par un groupe d'étudiants. Tu as échappé à la mort que grâce à l'intervention de Yûko. Tu es resté environ 3 mois dans le coma. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé… tu es resté quelques temps sans pouvoir t'exprimer verbalement et tu as été incapable de te mouvoir pendant presque 6 mois. Après la période de coma, c'est ton toi qui avait 42 ans qui a prit la place de ton toi de 18 ans. Tu m'as suggéré d'ailleurs un jour que vos places avaient été inversé. Car, sache que tu ne te souvenais de rien lorsque tu as repris ta place lors du transfert qui s'était à nouveau opéré un an plus tard.

Devant l'air surpris de Kimihiro, l'homme hocha la tête…

- Oui, pendant un an ton âme à fait un voyage de ton corps d'aujourd'hui à celui d'hier… Je ne sais plus très bien tous les détails et… tu as repris le lycée alors que moi, je suis parti à l'université. Je n'ai pas pu veiller sur toi… mais apparemment, toi tu as su te défendre lorsque tu es retourné au lycée et durant cette période où nous avons été séparé par nos études, ton âme d'aujourd'hui est resté dans ton corps d'hier…

Le cuisinier écoutait hagard son récit… Il vit que Dômeki se prenait sa tasse et la sienne qu'il plaça à sa porté sans se rapprocher de lui. Il but une gorgée et reprit son récit…

- A l'époque, tu ne voulais pas beaucoup me parler de qui tu étais réellement. Mais avec ce que je sais sur ton toi d'aujourd'hui maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fait migrer ton âme d'une époque à une autre…

- Moi… j'aurai fait cela ?

- Je connais suffisamment le toi d'aujourd'hui, pour savoir de quoi tu peux être capable. Tu as du estimer qu'il fallait que tu interviennes dans ta propre vie pour pouvoir te protéger toi-même… Tu savais, je pense… que tu aurais été incapable de survivre dans les conditions qui étaient réunis à ce moment là !

- M.. mais… comment je peux faire cela ??

Dômeki eut un sourire et lui répondit…

- Parce ce que tu es l'héritier de Yûko… Tu es devenu le Magicien des Dimensions.

- Hhhéééé ?? Mais… mais…

- Yûko ?

Watanuki hocha la tête et l'archer sourit…

- Yûko est actuellement dans une autre dimension. Elle ne pouvait plus rester sur Terre, sa magie devenait inopérante… disons, par rapport à certains évènements se déroulant dans d'autres dimensions. Je ne peux pas entrer dans le détail… Mais c'est toi qui a servit de relais. Au travers des dimensions, tu es devenu l'apprentis de Yûko et de Clow Lead.

- Tu me dits cela… mais, cela n'est-il pas gênant ?

Dômeki sourit doucement…

- Je peux compter sur toi… tu t'es effacé toi-même la mémoire pour éviter tout problème majeur futur.

Tout à coup Dômeki se leva et fronça les sourcils.

- Je te prie de m'excuser… mes les fidèles vont attendre.

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Watanuki il lui répondit

- Je suis prêtre

- Oohh

Après un court silence, l'archer lui dit doucement…

- Kimihiro… prend ton temps. Tu es ici chez maintenant. Je vais me changer et vais être absent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Fait comme tu le souhaites. Si tu as d'autres questions, je te répondrai tout à l'heure. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du temple sans moi. Tu peux sortir dans le jardin et faire et aller où tu le souhaites ici. Alors profite s'en également pour te reposer.

Dômeki sortit et laissa Kimihiro complètement désemparé. Il se demandait s'il pouvait survivre à tout cela. Il se demanda qui il était vraiment et surtout que faisait-il chez Dômeki ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus... à bientôt pour la suite


End file.
